Sick with a Fever
by chibiazn3
Summary: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….
1. How it All Started

Hello everyone! Yup…another story.

And best thing is…IT'S A YOHXANNA STORY! I'M A MAJOR YOHXANNA FAN SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR WRITING LOTS OF YOHXANN MOMENTS!

Sorry…anywayz…I just wanna say, this story isn't gonna be long. So don't expect more than ten chapters. Just something I thought would be cute…

ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**My Other Fics:** College Life. (YxA story. Title says all. COMPLETED)

Forbidden Love. (YxA story. Anna Kyouyama is to marry Prince Hao, only to discover that she has already given her heart to a servant? )

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Sick with Fever

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….

**How it All Started**

"Yoh!" Anna screamed at her fiancé for the umpteenth time.

"Wha-? Oh! Anna! Hehe…gomen…" The young brunette snapped back to reality, only to stare into the eyes of his enraged fiancée.

"Yoh…" Anna began in a quiet but deadly tone. GULP. Not good. If Anna was up and screaming and kicking you, okay, sure, that meant she was normal. But if she was quiet and DEADLY…

**THWAKK!**

Anna only gave a small hmph before leaving Yoh on the floor eyes swirly.

"When you are finished, Yoh, I want you to run 100 laps around the park, do 300 push ups, 300 sit ups, go shopping for groceries-, and cook lunch." She finished.

Yoh sweat dropped and sighed. Then he immediately smiled. "Hai, Anna!"

"Wait. Better yet, I'll go get the groceries. It is almost lunch. Who knows how long it'll take you to do your training. I'll probably have died of starvation by the time you're even started getting the groceries." Anna said as she left the room.

"Okay, Anna!" Yoh grinned sheepishly.

As Yoh got up and exited the room, he passed Anna and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"YOH!" Anna screamed.

"Gomen, Anna! I'll be back before you know it!" Yoh ran off waving back at her.

Anna could only sigh as she saw the boy she loved run off. She stood there for a moment, standing at the door, then she went back in.

OOOO

"Hey Yoh! Dude!" Horo Horo came up, sweating, along with Ren and Manta. "Dude. Anna making you run laps again?"

Yoh stopped and grinned. "Yup!"

Ren shook his head. "I don't get it. You're already Shaman King, why bother more hideous training?"

Yoh shrugged. Then he laughed. "I guess she doesn't want me to become a couch potato!"

"If my guesses are correct," Manta began, "I'd say Yoh was actually enjoying this."

Yoh stopped and grinned. "Yeah! Well…It's kinda fun…the way she yells at me…" Yoh thought for a moment.

"YOH!" A voice shrieked.

All four boys turned. It was Anna out to buy groceries.

"Get back to your training Yoh, or else. And you three," she pointed at Manta, Horo Horo and Ren, "Leave Yoh alone unless you want to join him."

Reluctantly, all three boys backed away.

"Well, see ya later Yoh! Good Luck!" Horo Horo said nervously before running off.

"Bye Yoh!" Manta called.

Ren followed the two out of site.

"Bye guys!" Yoh laughed.

"Now, BACK TO WORK!" Anna yelled.

Yoh grinned. He dropped to the ground.

Anna stared at him for a moment. "Yoh?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Anna…I'm kinda tired, that's all." Yoh said tiredly.

Anna noticed the hint of tiredness. _"Something's wrong. What happened? Is he sick? No…that can't be… oh well…he does look tired…"_

"Fine. I've decided to let you off today. You may go home." Anna said, attempting to keep her coldness.

Yoh sprang up in delight. "Arigatou, anna!" Then he ran off.

Anna sighed. First he says he's tired, and now that he gets a break, he runs home faster than a jack rabbit.

OOO

Yoh looked through the window worriedly. It was raining.

"Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru materialized in front of him. (You know…I think this is the first time I've typed Amidamaru!)

"Huh? Hey Amidamaru." Yoh said grinning, though a little faltered.

"You are still worried about Anna." He stated simply.

"Mmm…ya…" Yoh frowned as he stared out the window harder. Then suddenly, he turned and headed towards the door.

"Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru questioned unsurely.

"Sorry Amidamaru. I'm just gonna go and find Anna alright? I'll be back in a jiffy!" Yoh said grinning sheepishly as he opened the door and a few drops of rain fell inside.

"B-But Yoh! Shouldn't you at least take a raincoat? Or umbrella?" He shouted.

"Nah! I'll be quick! A raincoat or umbrella would slow me down. What if something happened to Anna along the way!" Yoh shouted back through the door.

Amidamaru just sighed as he watched his master run into the misty rain.

OOO

"_Urgh!"_ Anna thought as she impatiently waited in line at the front of the store. It was raining hard.

No one wanted to walk in the rain.

So therefore everyone wanted to take the taxi.

Since everyone wanted to take the taxi,

There was a long lined in front of the grocery store.

"_Urgh!"_ Anna thought again as she finally reached the front.

The police, who had stood there trying to keep traffic under control, came up to Anna and said, "Miss? There is a vacant taxi at the end over there," he paused to point to their left, "Would you like to take it?"

Anna rolled her eyes secretly. _"Of COURSE I want to take it. Why the heck do you think I would be waiting an hour in line then!"_ But of course, these words were unsaid. She gave a simple nod and said, "Thank you."

The policeman put an umbrella over the two of them and escorted her to the taxi. "I hope you have a pleasant evening, miss. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience." He gave a small smile.

"_You should be…"_ Anna thought, but once again, it was left unsaid.

"Miss?" The taxi driver turned around and asked, "Where to?"

Anna turned to him and gave him a cold glare. "The Funbari Onsen, please."

The taxi driver gave a small sigh, turned around, waited for the police's signal to leave, and drove.

OOO

A few minutes later, they hit traffic.

"I would like to know how much longer till I can get home." Anna said through gritted teeth as she tried to keep her cool. Waiting was not her thing.

"Uh, sorry miss, but due to the severe weather, I'm afraid the traffic is bad." The driver answered in a tired voice.

Anna cooled herself.

OOO

After half an hour, the traffic cleared.

They made a turn around the park and stopped at a red light.

Anna sat back thinking, _"Almost there…"_

She stared out the window when she saw a figure lying on the park bench.

She blinked.

The figure was wearing an orange head set.

YOH!

She turned to the taxi driver. "Stop this cab immediately."

The taxi driver flustered. "B-But we're not there, miss."

"I don't care!" Anna screamed as she opened the cab door.

"Miss! That will be a (?) yen please! (I don't know about the Japanese money, how much taxi rides cost…)" The taxi driver called after her.

Anna returned and stuffed a few yen into the drivers hand. "Keep the change!" She yelled.

"B-But the storm is huge! Are you-"

"Go on!" She screamed now getting really ticked.

The driver did not take a second thought and sped off.

OOO

"Yoh….Yoh…please do not let it be Yoh…" Anna muttered under her breath as she ran closer to the figure.

When she arrived she gave a small gasp.

It was Yoh.

"Yoh! Yoh…please be alright!" She begged as she helped Yoh sit up.

"Anna…" Yoh weakly murmured.

Anna placed her hand on Yoh's forehead.

She gasped again. "Yoh, you're burning up badly!"

"A-Anna…is…that you?" He asked weakly.

"Hang on, Yoh." Anna said as she took her cellphone out her bag.

OOOOO

So, how was it? Good, bad, w/e? Anyways..LOVE SHALL SOON SPRING! AND BLOSSOM! Yay! YOH AND ANNA FOREVER! Poor Yoh…I'm making him suffer….sigh….my poor Yoh-sama! Oh well…

Anywayz! This is just gonna be a short fic. Not the long chaptered ones…just maybe five chapters or so…but hey…if its more than five chapters…don't blame me! Once I start writing, there's no stopping…

PLEASE R AND R!


	2. Sick

Hey! THNX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was kinda amazed myself…O-o…

So here's da next chappie!

This story isn't gonna be long. So don't expect more than ten chapters. Just something I thought would be cute…

ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**My Other Fics:** College Life. (YxA story. Title says all. COMPLETED)

Forbidden Love. (YxA story. Anna Kyouyama is to marry Prince Hao, only to discover that she has already given her heart to a servant? )

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Sick with Fever

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….

(oh and…the idea of Yoh moaning in his sleep and Anna's thoughts originally came from lale the assassin's Diary of My Life. I changed it up a little.)

**Sick**

Yes…VERY crappy title…

"Boro Boro you BAKA!" Ren shouted as Horo Horo tripped and got him and Ren splattered in spaghetti and meatballs with sauce, tortilla chips with dipping sauce, potato chips, a cup of orange juice, a hot dog with ketchup, a slice of pizza from the day before, chicken soup, a bowl of ramen (My personal fav.), and a bowl of sundae with fudge and sprinkles on top. Plus a few cookies.

"Aw….Ren…you made me trip…now I hafta replenish my supplies again…" Horo Horo said with a frown.

Ren blinked. "You BAKA! I shouted at you BECAUSE I knew this was going to HAPPEN!" He shouted again.

"Oh yeah? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have wasted good food!" Horo Horo said in defense.

"Shut up Boro Boro. Just clean it up before Anna gets back and kills us." Ren said simply.

"Why me? It was your fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was-"

RIINNGG!

"WHAT!" Both outraged shaman shouted. It took them a good million years before they realized it was the phone.

"You pick it up." Ren said stiffly.

"Why me?"

"Because it's probably Anna, and you're the one who trashed her house anyways." Ren answered while smirking.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was-"

RRINGGG! Both shamans stared. Each with a daring look in their eyes.

"Too." Ren finished, smirking.

"Was- Aw…never mind…I'll tell her it was your fault anyways then…" Horo Horo said with a mischievous look.

Ren's eyes widened. "Oh no you-!"

"Moshi Moshi?" Horo Horo picked up the phone. He stepped aside, allowing Ren, who was about to tackle him, pummel into the ground.

"BORO BORO YOU BAKA! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Anna's voice came through the phone. For a second, Horo Horo thought he was going to be deaf…and wondered how in the world phones can stand such a loud noise.

"Sorry, Anna. Dude, Ren just trashed your kitchen." Horo Horo added a smirk.

Ren got up, eyes widening in fear. He grabbed the phone. "I DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP! REN! CLEAN UP THE MESS! As for Boro Boro, do NOT call me dude EVER EVER EVER again, you hear!" She screamed.

"Yes Miss Anna." They said in unison.

"Good." Anna said coldly.

"Hey Anna…dude…" Anna twitched at the word 'dude', "where are you? It's pouring like…just like…just like…" Horo Horo's eyes widened. "Like when I REALLY need to go to the bathroom!"

From the other line, you could hear Anna crunching the receiver.

Horo Horo gulped.

"Boro Boro, shut up. Do as I say, and get over here. I am soaked and I am NOT in a good mood."

"GULP O-ok…alright…w-where are you?" Horo Horo sweatdropped.

"In the park. Now get your little butt OVER here or I'll make you run laps too!"

"Coming!" Horo Horo hung up and rushed to the door.

"Where are you going NOW!" Ren yelled.

"Anna said she is in the park…she needs a ride, I think." Horo Horo stopped.

"In this weather? Well, let's go then, or else we'll have an early death." Ren said putting on his raincoat.

"You said it."

OOO

"_Yoh you baka. What the heck were you doing? Coming outside with nothing but a T-shirt…great…now what? Hmm…I can't let Yoh get anymore wet, his fever is rising…" _Anna thought with concern.

She closed her eyes and started using her itako powers. (I dno…use ur imagination)

"Anna! Anna! Dude! (Once again, twitches) Where were you? What is the meaning of-" Horo Horo shouted over the loud rain.

"Yoh?" Ren shouted. "Anna, is that Yoh?"

They came up panting.

"BAKAS! Didn't you bring a car or something?" Anna glared.

"Um…we can't drive…and…well…you didn't tell us to?" Horo Horo laughed nervously.

**THWAAK!**

Oooh…poor H2.

"Help me with Yoh, will you?" Anna glared again, coldly.

"er…hai."

Together, the three, er scratch that, the two (Anna just walked) carried Yoh home. (They were not far from the park)

OOO

They finally managed to get Yoh home and exchange his wet clothes with dry ones.

Anna was staying by Yoh's side in his room. She took a new rag, dipped it in a bowl of cool water, folded it neatly, and placed it on Yoh's forehead.

Yoh shivered slightly.

Anna looked up. Tears fell. _"Yoh no baka…this is all your own fault…" "Or is it?" Another voice asked. "No…no…it isn't…this is my fault…if I hadn't pushed him so hard…he might not be sick at all!" _Anna started crying.

Yoh stirred. "No…don't…don't take her away…Hao…leave Anna alone…no…no…" He moaned in his sleep.

Anna was shocked. Yoh never said anything like that, well, at least, not that she _knew_ of. Could he really-

"Stay away from her Hao! No…amida…maru…" Yoh suddenly shouted, still asleep.

Anna was now beginning to become seriously worried. (I'm not kidding!) _"Yoh you baka…what the heck are you dreaming? Didn't you already defeat Hao?"_

"No…Anna…please…don't go with Hao…he'll torture you….I-I…love…you…" Then he fell silent.

Anna blushed furiously. Thinking Yoh might somehow all of a sudden wake up, she looked away. "Yoh, you baka…why the heck would I wanna go with that perverted brother of yours?" She muttered.

Yoh opened his eyes. He looked around. _"What…happened? I'm in my..room? So dizzy…"_ He looked up and saw Anna. He smiled.

"Yoh…how can I tell you that I love you? I can't. Exactly." She whispered to herself. A tear trickled down her face. "But I don't know if…you do…and what if …you left me…what would I do?"

She sighed.

Yoh smiled. His Anna. So she did love him.

She buried her face in her knees. "Yoh you baka! Why are you so stupid! Why…did you have to get sick…why did…I make you sick…" She continued talking.

Yoh sat up. "Ouch…" Pain shot through his head.

Anna turned around in alarm. "Y-Yoh? Wh-When did you wake up? D…Did you hear everything I said!"

Yoh moved closer to Anna. "Yes. Yes I did. I just want to say, I…I love you too, Anna." He blushed, even though his face was already red.

Anna blushed too. She rested her head on Yoh's chest. And Yoh embraced her with both arms. "Y-You're still hot…" Anna whispered again.

Yoh nodded a little. "But I'm much better now, thanks to you, Anna."

Anna looked up.

Yoh grinned sheepishly. He looked out the window. The rain had stopped.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Yoh asked.

Ann frowned and shook her head. "No way. Not in your condition. Just because your fever has cooled for now, doesn't mean it's gone." She sternly told Yoh.

Yoh began to make his dog face. His eyes became all round, and his lip began to quiver. "Please? Onegai? Anna?"

"N-No." Anna said turning away, feeling the need to give in. _" He's so cute when he gets like that. Dang! Why am I thinking this!"_

"Please? I really am better now! Anna?" Yoh continued begging.

Anna took one last look at Yoh. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. "Oh…fine! Fine! Baka…"

"Yay!" Yoh wore a simple child's grin.

"But we are coming back straight away, if ANYTHING happens, got it!" She pointed a warning finger ar Yoh.

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "Hai, Anna!" He shot straight up, and immediately felt dizzy.

"Yoh?" Anna asked worriedly as she held on to him to keep him steady.

Yoh sweatdropped. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" He reassured her with a weak smile.

Anna nodded, but still not totally convinced.

OOO

"Yoh, Yoh are you SURE you want to go on? It's kind of chilly, seeing as it DID just rain…" Anna shivered.

Yoh shook his head. "It's very nice out. Come on. I'll race you!" Yoh said chuckling as he ran ahead.

"Wha-? Yoh! Yoh! Stop! You're going to make your cold worse!" Anna called after him, gaining speed.

Ahead, Yoh kept on looking over his shoulder, grinning sheepishly.

"Yoh! H-Hey! Slow down you baka!" Anna shouted.

Then, suddenly, Yoh collapsed.

"Yoh!" She dashed forward and caught him swiftly. (Yeah, I know…kinda awkward isn't it?)

Yoh didn't reply. He was shivering violently.

"Y-Yoh?" Anna gulped. She was scared. "Yoh you baka, I told you we sh-shouldn't have gone!" She hugged him tightly, giving him her warmth.

"Yoh, baka…" Anna scolded him with tears in her eyes.

"Anna! Anna!" A voice behind her called.

Anna turned around. It was Tamao.

"Anna, I don't think- GASP" Tamao dropped the two coats she was carrying and covered her mouth.

"Tamao, help me. I don't know what is wrong- Why the heck are you making that face?" Anna frowned at her.

"Anna! Yoh-Kun…I think he's having a seizure!" Tamao gasped.

Anna's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She did not believe her.

"We have to hurry. If he keeps going on like this, he can die!" Tamao reached into her bag, took out her cellphone, and dialed 911. (Er…w/e is the emergency code in you area,)

"_Yoh, Baka, I knew I shouldn't have listened…Yoh…"_ Anna frantically took out her itako beads and started limiting his shivering. (Dno how she does it)

Tamao, who had just gotten off the phone, said. "I already called. Miss Anna, keep Yoh-Kun warm, I'll head back and get the guys." Then she headed back.

Anna placed the coats Tamao brought on Yoh and she embraced him tightly. "Hang in there…Yoh…"

OOO

I know…VERY FUNKY! Oo…Seizure? Haha…but it's very scary. My brother had it once, scared the wits out of my whole family. They had to place a breathing mask on him….GULP…it was freaky…

Anywayz…like it? Pleaz R and R! And thnx, Lale the Assassin, for letting me use her idea! Really hope you update!

Kitty-krazy04: Yay! Goodie list…TT…I'm so proud… duz that look like a smiley? Oo

YohandAnna4ever: Yup! Anna help take care of Yoh! Kawaiiness!

Tone: Haha…I luv YXA fics too! So kawaii….I don't like Yohxany1 els…or Annaxany1 els…unless for a short period…BECUZ THEY WERE MADE FOR EACHOTHER!

Candee: Yeah…sometimes long fics are annoying…glad u like it!

BabyKaoru-Sama: Yeah, I know..Anna was a little OCC, but hey, she always had a weakness for Yoh, right? ANNA ROX. I wish I had total control over boys…(strokes chin thoughtfully)

Sam: Yeah, I'll email you. Glad ur a shaman king fan too! Hi-five! Dunno how…

Jojo-Kyouyama: Hehe…I like your name…Jojo…ppl told u that b4 right?

To: **Lady-Azura, **

**candidus-lupus-full Moon,**

**Riley-Mayori, **

**Holy Girl, **

**FCelia, **

**do'o'rmousey**

**OnEcRaZyGaL**

**Lexy499**

**Hannah-asakura**

**Krannaple**

**Pendulumxswing**

**Tochigo**

**RenObsesser**

**Skf**

**Shuichi66**

THANKZ FOR REVIEWING EVERY1! I was kinda amazed…Oo Bye now!

REVIEW!


	3. Dreams

Hey ppls wattup? Anywayz. SCHOOL IS STARTING TOMMOROW FOR US! WAAH! I don't wanna go to school…if Yoh-sama and Hao-sama don't go to my school, then there is no point for me to continue going to school either.

Lol. Anywayz. Since I'll spend less time on the computer, and more time on HW, it'll be updated once in a while. I don't plan to hold it off more than a week.

If I do, hey, then you know that I am VERY busy…haha…yeah right, I'm 12, how the heck can I be busy?

**I'll tell you why: **

**(The reason I'm typing this is cause ppl who are interested can read, and I might forget who I am someday, and if I come look at this, I'll remember) You can ignore this if you want.**

I am in honors of all four main subjects (Math, Science, Language, History) (Honors is advanced placement for students whose teachers for some reason get you mistaken as a smart kid and put you there)

In honors, you get EXTRA work. Then why did I agree to honors? For my future of a bright education,…and because my mom would kill me, no, scratch that, bury me alive if I didn't. Or she would keep on haunting me till my death. XD

And here in Texas (And no, ppl here do not all talk in a country accent. But even though I'm Asian, I can!) Anywayz, here in Texas, we get to choose 3 extra classes of our own. (I don't know what of other places, but I believe it is the same around the US).

So I chose:

Band (Clarinet) (Although I am not in the best group cuz I totally blew my audition due to lack of ability to stay awake and pay attention)

Theater (Drama)

PE (Volleyball) (Going to try out!) I'm so proud! Yoh-sama and Hao-sama both rock at Volleyball…I want to too!

OK…ENUFF BLABBERING….ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

PS SEIZURE (Hwvr u spell it) Yeah I know, seizure is kind of extreme, but hey, it DOES happen, and quite randomly when u have high fever. Well…sorta. It's REALLY scary, and after reading some of the reviews, I guess I'm not the only one who has dealt with seizures. I personally never experienced seizure, nor seen my brother's seizure, because he had it in the middle of the night and my parents and my brother left w/out waking me. But from what I heard, it was scary.

So to people who HAVE dealt with seizures, you'd know.

**My Other Fics:** College Life. (YxA story. Title says all. COMPLETED)

Forbidden Love. (YxA story. Anna Kyouyama is to marry Prince Hao, only to discover that she has already given her heart to a servant? )

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Sick with Fever

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….

(ONCE AGAIN: Yoh's mumbling first came from Lale the Asassin's My Diary. Hope you update!)

**Dreams**

"Miss? Miss?" A young lady gently shook Anna's arm.

Anna was in a state of shock. She was standing there, the lights of the ambulance blinding her. She watched as a group of men gently placed Yoh on a stretcher.

"Miss?" The young lady called again.

Anna turned to face her in alarm.

The young lady smiled. "I am a nurse at the Funbari Hospital, and I'll be asking you a few questions regarding this young man you found." She took out a pen and a clipboard.

Anna grabbed the nurse's arms. "No!" She shook her head in fright. (VERY Occ) "I-I'm going to stay by him. I won't leave him."

The nurse nodded a little. "Is he your friend?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes he is. Will you please, please let me stay by him? I really want to know if he's okay." Anna was now trying real hard to fight back tears. She managed to keep a straight face.

The nurse sighed. "He's your fiancé, isn't he?"

Anna blinked. "H-How'd you know?" She demanded, a little suspicious.

The nurse smiled. "I could tell he meant a lot to you. And because of the silver locket around your neck." (Yoh gave Anna a locket as a symbol of true engagement, and not the arranged one.)

Anna stared. "How do you know the locket isn't something my mother gave me?"

The nurse giggled. "Well, for starters, if it was your mother who gave you that locket, it's wouldn't very likely be a heart with the words 'Ashiteru' carved on top. Even if it was, you wouldn't likely be wearing it around because you would think it was childish."

"Alright, but what if he gave it to me as a birthday present?" Anna was still not satisfied.

The nurse sighed and shook her head. "You just don't understand even though it's right in front of you, do you? I could tell you cared a lot for him. And besides, most people get engaged around your age. It'd be just crazy if you weren't engaged, seeing how much you love each other." She smiled in triumph.

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped when the nurse talked again.

"Go to him now. He needs you. You need to be there for him." The nurse smiled motherly and led Anna to the back of the ambulance.

"Go ahead."

Anna got on, the doors were shut, and they sped off towards the hospital.

Anna looked at Yoh, who was now covered in air masks, tubes, and other sorts of things they put on you at the hospital. (I do not wish to describe seizure features. I CANNOT BEAR TO TORTURE MY YOH-SAMA SO! If I typed it, I would read it, and I would be heartbroken…forgive me…)

"_Yoh…please be alright…"_ Anna thought as a single tear was dropped.

OOO

I know…VERY OCC…but Anna always has a weakness for Yoh. Right? So HA!

OOO

Yoh' dream…

_Hao attacked with the Spirit of Fire. _

_Yoh watched as Anna became limp in Hao's hands._

"_Hao stop it! Leave Anna out of this! This is a fight between you and me. Leave her ALONE!" Yoh screamed._

_Hao smirked. "Dearest Otouto, come now, don't you get it? I no longer care about my shamanic kingdom. Since you defeated me, I've been planning my revenge. And what better way than to take what my little brother treasures most?" He chuckled darkly. _

_Yoh growled. "You'll never take her away, Hao. I've defeated you once, I can do it again! Now LEAVE HER ALONE!" _

_Hao laughed. "You really think this is a test of power anymore? No, dear Otouto, it is a test of the strength of your determination, and your love for Miss Anna Kyouyama. If you truly love her, then you will find her…" _

"_What? WAIT!" _

_With that, Hao and the Spirit of Fire disappeared into flames._

Meanwhile…

"Yoh…you baka…please be alright…" Anna whispered. She was hating Yoh. Hating him for doing something that he knew full well could hurt him. But then again, how could she? She was hating herself even more.

Yoh mumbled a few words, echoeing through his mask. "No back…don't take her…don't take… Anna…"

Anna looked up. Yoh was sweating uncontrollably, but he was also shivering violently.

Anna took out a handkerchief and wiped Yoh's forehead.

Yoh gave a sudden jolt.

Ann looked at Yoh. He seemed near the edge of death. His eyelids fluttering and breathing heavily. (Like Frodo in LoTR whenever the Ringwraiths were near)

She gently bent down, and subconsciously gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then she bent down to Yoh's ear. She stroked his hair and whispered, "Shh…it's fine…you baka…I'm here, everything will be alright…"

Immediately, Yoh's shivering lessened, and he was breathing a little lighter.

Anna sat back up. Had she just said and done what she thought she did?

"_Guess I really do love him. That baka._" She smirked.

OOO

Yoh blinked hard. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a white room. _"The hospital? Hmm…must be…"_ He turned his head, winced, and saw Anna asleep in a nearby chair.

Yoh smiled. "Anna…" He whispered before falling asleep once more.

Anna stirred. She was trying to fall asleep until she thought someone called her name. She straightened herself.

Yoh was asleep.

Anna couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that Yoh was going to be alright. She then began to dream…

Anna's dream…

"_No…no!" Anna sobbed. In her hands lay a young brunette, breathing heavily as life slowly slips away from him…_

"_D-Don't cry, Anna. B-Be strong. Be strong, for you, f-for…me…" _

_Anna looked at Yoh._

_Yoh smiled sadly. _

"_G-Gomen, Anna…I-I wasn't able t…to fulf-fill your wishes of Shaman Qu-Queen." He was shaking violently now, due to the huge loss of blood from the wound to the stomach Hao had caused._

_Anna shook her head. "No…no…you baka…how can you leave? No…Hao how can you? No…Yoh…no please!" _

"_A-Anna…" Yoh's voice began to fade._

_Anna's eyes widened. "No…No!"_

"_A-Anna…promise…me…one…thing…" His breath was short. _

_Anna tried to hold back her tears. "A-Anything, Yoh, anything."_

_Yoh smiled. "P-Promise, you'll…be careful…look…after…yourself…be…strong…"_

_Anna nodded._

"_P-Promise?" He was slipping away. His eyelids getting heavy._

_Anna nodded again. "P-Promise."_

_Yoh smiled again. "Thank…you…Anna…chan…A….Ashit-teru…" His eyelids were half closed now._

_Anna bit her lip to stop the trembling. "Ashiteru…Yoh…" She held onto Yoh's cold hands, never letting go._

_Yoh smiled sadly. Then…he was gone._

"_Yoh!"_

Yes, VERY OCC…but oh well…

Anna awoke with a start, shaking uncontrollably. "Yoh…Yoh…" She sobbed in her knees.

Beside her, Yoh groaned.

Anna looked up. She never felt so happy. She sat there, unmoving. She wanted to embrace him, to hug him, to hold him on forever and never let go. But she couldn't, she was Anna Kyouyama, the Ice Queen.

Yoh continued talking in his sleep. "No…Anna…don't go with him…why…why…please… don't…don't leave…me…"

Yoh's dream…

"_Hao if you're here to fight, let's go outside so no one gets hurt." Yoh demanded, staring at Hao who was standing in the doorway._

_Hao chuckles. "Hahaha…no…I don't think so. I am not here to deal business with you, Otouto. I am here to claim my rightful queen."_

_Yoh's eyes widened. "No! You'll never take Anna!" _

_Hao smirked. "Take her? Why would I? Why should I? Why should I take her, while she would just come to me?" _

_Yoh growled. "She'll NEVER go with you! Not in a million years, Hao! No! Never!" He drew out his sword. Ready to fight._

"_HAHAHA! Dear Otouto, you are too trusting, that is your downfall. Did you really believe Anna loves you? Did you really think she CARES about you? Did you really think she WANTS to marry YOU?" Hao smirked._

_Yoh growled again. "Yes she does! I love her, and I will die to protect her! Don't you think about doing ANYHTING! ANYTHING, HAO! ANYTHING YOU GOT THAT!"_

"_Really? She won't? Alright then, let's ask her ourselves then, won't we." Hao turns his head to a very shocked Anna. "My dear Anna? What do you think?"_

_Yoh frowned. "She is not your dear Anna! You can't talk to her like she belongs to you!"_

_Hao laughed again. "And you think she belongs to _you_? How cute. My little brother falling in love with someone who deserves a person of power, and fame. Some one like me."_

"_No!" Yoh attacked, but then-_

"_Stop." It was Anna._

_Yoh blinked. "A-Anna? B-But…why are you-?"_

"_I cannot let you hurt Hao, Yoh. You wouldn't understand. I love him, not you. So please." She glared coldly at Yoh._

_Yoh took a step backwards. "B-But…I thought…I though…"_

"_You thought that she loved you, didn't you?" Hao laughed again. He smirked. "Well you thought wrong. Come Anna dear, let us go, shall we?" He held out a hand._

_To Yoh's horror, Anna accepted it._

"_No! Anna! Please! He'll torture you! He doesn't love you! I…I love you…please…" Yoh looked down._

_Hao snapped his fingers, and they disappeared into flames._

"_No!"_

"No…no…don't…no…NO!" Yoh screamed.

Anna shook him hard, trying to wake him. "Yoh, Yoh wake up! Yoh!" She shouted. She had never seen Yoh like this.

Yoh, who was still asleep, grabbed Anna's hands. "Please…don't leave…don't…go away…I love you…"

Anna stared. "I won't leave you, Yoh. I won't I love you. I really do. I'll never leave you. Especially not for that brother of yours. I never will. Yoh…"

Yoh seemed to calm after that. He stopped shivering. "Thank you…Anna chan…" He murmured before drifting off into a more peaceful dream…

Anna smiled. And with that, she too, fell asleep, her head resting gently on Yoh's chest, while sitting next to his bed.

The young couple kept their hold together, both gripping each other's hands tightly, never letting go…

OOO

Ha! Ok…so…dreams..eh? Ok…more like nightmares…but that didn't' sound right, so.

Please R AND R! I shall update if there are reviews. If no one reviews, heck…

Haha…LOLZ but…review! It really helps!

C ya!


	4. At Death's Door?

Hooray for the weekends! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! I had a HARD first week of school. It was busy, trying to figure out all your classes. I am still busy, and I'll update only about once a week or so. Please do not yell at me, hey, it's not my fault the school gives us so much HW.

**Current Major Projects:**

**Science Fair** (We HAVE to do it! Forced…made…treatened…STILL TRYING TO GET A GOOD TOPIC. ANY IDEAS! Lolz…)

**Reflections** (An art contest, such a pity it isn't manga…the topic is I Wonder Why…kind of hard….no…VERY HARD! Drat it…I Wonder Why…the school gives us so much hw…)

**Speech/Drama Tournament** (I'm in three events, Lip Sync (where you lip the words to a song, dance around and stuff, but don't really sing it), TV Commercial (Make a brand new product and advertise it), and Reader's Theater (A group of people doing storytelling)) This is all speech/theater.

**Other Major Things:**

**Volleyball**: Yes! I made the team! (Grabs a pillow and screams in it) Well…then again…I did play volleyball for two years…YAY! Now I get to play like my Yoh-sama and Hao-sama!

**Play:** I plan to audition for the fall play at our school…although I have no idea what it is…should be a comedy!

Anywayz…these are just things I'm jotting down in case I forget…If someday I trip over my shoelaces, bang my head on a toilet seat, and lose my memory, I can read all this and remember who I am.

Ok…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Sick with Fever

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….

**At Death's Door?**

(I know..too many near death fics…but hey…what's more dramatic? Don't sue me dang it! I would try to think of a better plot if it wasn't for the time issue. But there is a twist…not just the normal 'Anna does something to save Yoh' or… 'The operation was successful'. What is it then? You'll see…)

Yoh stirred in his bed. He heard voices. He was barely conscious, and could not really make out what these words meant. But he caught a few none the less.

"_Yes…unless the transplant is successful…I'm afraid…"_

Yoh stopped in his thoughts. He mentally let out a heavy breath. He knew this was going to happen. But he decided to think no more of this…and drifted asleep…

(I know..too many near death fics…but hey…what's more dramatic? Don't sue me dang it! I would try to think of a better plot if it wasn't for the time issue.)

Anna, who was still resting her head on Yoh's chest, could feel him stir. She blinked open her eyes. It was morning. The birds were chirping and flying past the window.

She looked over to Yoh. She did not understand. His seizure was gone, so why was he growing paler and weaker every moment? Her hands tightened around Yoh's hands, only to find that they were icy cold.

Tears clouded her vision. Anna subconsciously brought Yoh's cold hands up to her warm cheeks. She held them until they were warm.

Yoh shuddered a bit.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Miss…Anna…Kyouyama? Er, Asakura? No! I meant, Kyouyama? Wait-!"

"A-Asakura. A-Anna Asakura." Anna finished for him. She smiled a little at the sound of the two words put together.

The doctor nodded. "Could you…? We need Mr. Asakura now."

Anna frowned. "Why?" She demanded icily.

The doctor winced uncomfortably. "H-He needs….um…a check-up."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Well go ahead and do your check-up. But I'm staying by him." She squeezed Yoh's hands even harder, afraid that they were going to take her Yoh away from her.

"B-B-But…well…we need to take him…um…into a special room! And well, only doctors are allowed." The doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Well tell them that they'll have to make an exception for me, then!" Her voice rose. She was not going to leave Yoh.

The doctor sighed. "Yes, well, I'm sorry Miss Asakura, but, this is really important, we-"

"That's why you've got to let me stay by him! Don't lie to me! He's got to undergo one of your little operations is that it! The seizure has damaged some part of him, am I correct!" Anna shouted as tears uncontrollably ran down her cheeks.

"I-I-" The doctor stuttered.

"I won't leave him. Never. I promised I would never leave him. I would be there when he needs me. And you expect me to leave him? Right when he needs me most!" Anna stood up hollering.

The doctor by now was shaking in fear of the itako. "I-I don't…"

Suddenly, there was a groan.

Both Anna and the doctor's attention turned to Yoh.

"Y-Yoh?" Anna gulped.

Yoh managed a weak smile at Anna. "Arigatou, Anna-chan. F-For s-staying by me…f-for not l-leaving me. But I'm sorry…i-iif I c-cannot do the s-same…"

Anna stared in shock. "Why are you saying this? Wh-why are you saying….that you cannot stay….that you must…leave?"

Yoh sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Anna was about to talk again when the doctor grabbed her arm. "Miss…we really need to…"

Anna felt her heart split in two. Was Yoh really going to leave her? How? Can't he get a transplant? Can't he? She could only watch helplessly as she was being dragged farther and farther away from Yoh.

OOO

"Miss Asakura, does Mr. Asakura have any siblings?" The doctor asked hopefully.

Anna nodded slowly but suspiciously. She did not like to think of Yoh's twin, Hao Asakura. "Yes…why?"

The doctor sighed out with relief. "That's good. Then the transplant will definitely be successful."

Anna stopped. "Why? Why do you…need his sibling?"

The doctor smiled. "Mr. Asakura is in need of a kidney transplant. The seizure has done harm to it. If his other kidney was functioning properly, then perhaps, no, he wouldn't need one. But, it isn't…"

Anna's eyes widened. "B-But what if…he didn't have…a sibling?"

The doctor frowned a little. "Well, it would be more difficult. You see, when receiving a transplant, the patient's body may or may not accept the organ. If it's a sibling's organ, chances are it will work out. If it was someone else's…it's hard to tell…"

Anna frowned again. "But what if…it was…a twin?"

The doctor's smile broadened even more. "Then the operation is 100 successful! Does he really? We'll phone him right away." The doctor was now so excited he was bouncing.

"He's dead." Anna stated simply. Her hopes were dashed.

The doctor nearly stumbled. "Wh-what?"

"His twin. He's dead. He's gone. He's not amongst the living." Annd was getting ticked. How thick could the doctor get?

The doctor then fell silient. "Y…You say that he…has a twin? And his twin…is dead?" He choked out.

Anna nodded.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do, then." The doctor then turned to leave.

Anna frowned. She slapped the doctor hard. "What do you mean there is nothing to do! Can't you get a transplant? Can't you!" She grabbed him by his collar and thrust him against the wall.

The doctor was shaking. "U-Unless he gets a transplant from his own twin…h-he is done…"

Anna fell silent. "Yoh…"

From a tree outside the window, a figure lay smirking. "So you see, dear Otouto, it is not I who die first after all…"

OOO

CLIFFIE! Not too much though…OBVIOUSLY WE ALL KNOW WHO IT IS! If u don't know…I swear u r not a shaman king fan. And if u r not a shaman king fan, u wouldn't be reading this…

I know it's not so original! 'Death's door'…But I promise, the way he survives would be interesting! Hao is involved!

**Oh…and I wanna say…** the whole 'if u r a twin, then u must have a transplant from ur twin' thing, is not real. I made it up. Why? It's not really important. But I might add it on later.

I'M JUST VERY UPSET RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WATCHED FOR THE 23RD TIME MY POOR YOH-SAMA GET HIS SPIRIT TAKEN BY HIS MEAN NASTY TWIN! USUALLY I AM VERY FOND OF HAO, BUT RIGHT NOW I HATE HIM! HATE HIM!

And very sorry for the delay…I was busy…

To:

**FCelia:** I know! How can Hao be so evil…WAAHH! It hurt me so much to hear Yoh in pain…sniff…and Anna screamed Yoh's name in disbelief…the whole thing made me wanna cry…the song and slow mo effects were AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT EPISODE! Hi-five! I'm not the only crazy person around here!

**Devilman666:** Haha…yeah…then it should be drama or tragedy…but notice it is NOT drama or tragedy..so of course I'm not gonna kill Yoh! Whoops…said too much…Oo

**Goone:** Haha…didn't mean to dash ur hopes…hope u liked this chappie…the next one should be more interesting…I would've come up with a better plot if it wasn't for the time issue…

**BabyKaoru-Sama:** I suppose…if I had more time! Right now…I'll stick with Yoh nearing death…it's not original, I know, but how he gets better is a new twist…

**HolyGirl:** Thkz for liking it!

**Karin-yuri:** alright…u want suspense…you've got it, but obviously I'm not killing Yoh! DRAT IT! (Covers mouth shut)

**Dementia:** Course I will! How can I bear to kill him! I just watched Yoh die 27 times today…EVIL HAO! DIE! ERG! It was so sad….

**Candee:** Yup! I suppose so! I think I'll end this in two or three more chapters…:)

**YohandAnna4ever:** I CAN'T WAIT EITHER! To tell u the truth, I haven't watched the last few episodes yet…so I really wanna! I know the whole story duh…BUT STILL WANNA WATCH IT! XD Don't worry, Yoh'll get better!

**The New Zagnut:** Hehe…I knew that…just a little typo…thnx for telling me!

**misunderstoodsoul: **No…I won't delete this…haha….I meant the survey once it was done…XD

**Raven2547:** SORRY! I didn't mean to do that! Aw…u hate me…but at least u like my story! XD

REVIEW! THANX EVERY1!


	5. Sacrifices

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE EVERYONE! Thank you all! You are the best! I'm just in a cheery mood today!

I AM REAL SORRY I CANNOT EXACTLY SAY TO YOU WHAT I WANNA SAY…CUZ OF THE **NEW FF RULE** THAT SAYS WE COULD NOT REPLY TO OUR REVIEWERS' REVIEWS! TT…

But if there are any questions or such, you can always email me at chibiazn3 gmail dot com!

**THE FUNNY THING:** You know…right after I posted Ch2…I noticed that I used baka WAY too many times! But the funny thing is…NO ONE NOTICED! Either they were too lazy to post it…or they just didn't notice! Haha! Finally someone did…I was kind of surprised no one noticed… Only one reviewer found out so far! XD XD XD XD I'm laughing my head off…

To those ppl who had seen seizures b4…yup…they sure are scary…

**EPISODE 62 WHERE ANNA SHOWS HER LOVE FOR YOH AND KICKS HAO'S THOUSAND YEAR OLD BUTT:** I was crying! I swear that for a second, I thought I was going to punch the TV monitor in spite of trying to get Hao back for doing that to Yoh! Doesn't everyone agree that Hao was plain evil? But I guess you do feel sorry for him a little at the end…

AWW ANNA CARES! It was so funny…someone please tell me what she said exactly in the Japanese Anime…cuz I only have the English version…TT…darn 4kids…I would complain if it wasn't for the fact that they were the only station that broadcasts Shaman King in my area…(sigh) --' SHE CARES! 'Zeke, you are a monster. I will make you pay for what you have done to my Yoh. I will make you pay dearly!'

YOH X ANNA FOREVER!

Ok…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Sick with Fever

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….

WARNING: NON YAOI! Just in case…this might sound kind of Yaoiish…but it's not! I never write Yaoi fics…because right now, I am not of age where gay stuff is really that appropriate…and because my friends, family, etc. would think I was crazy…

**Sacrifice**

Anna sat outside Yoh's room. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _"Why? Why? Why? Why him?"_ She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Miss A-Anna?" A short midget appeared in front of her. He stood at her eye level.

"Yeah shorty?" She snapped in a cold voice.

Manta winced and smiled sadly. He knew she was hurt inside. "Anna…I'm sure Yoh-kun will be alright. He is the Shaman King. He-"

"And how do you know?" Anna shouted, having completely no control of her feelings. "Y-You don't get it… I saw the doctor… I saw in his eyes… "

Manta put his hand on Anna's knee. "Miss Anna, what is Yoh-kun's situation? The doctor would not tell me. I told him I was his best friend and that I needed to know. But he didn't."

"And you know why he didn't tell you?" Anna glared at Manta.

Manta shook his head sadly.

"It's because he's going to die."

Manta stared. "Wh-What?"

"He's going to die. Do you have too much earwax or something? Are you deaf!" Anna's temper rose.

Manta backed away. "But why?"

Anna heaved a sigh. "I-It's something with twins. Normally, if you need a kidney transplant, it should be no problem. Almost from anyone in your family… But with twins…it's special… the transplant would have to come from your own twin. No one else."

Manta slowly caught on. "B-But…Yoh-kun…Hao-"

"Yeah. Hao's dead. And Yoh would be joining him soonafter."

OOO

Yoh opened his eyes. He blinked. _"I'm not alone…"_ He frowned confusedly in the dark.

"_So I see you can sense me…"_

Yoh's eyes widened. Could it be? _"Hao? Is that you?"_

"_Tch. Who else?"_ the voice drawled.

Yoh smiled. It was Hao. It was his oni-chan.

"_I see you are alive and well, then?" _

"_Well obviously…what else would I be…a ghost?"_

"_Possibly…"_

"_Then how did you differ whether I was a ghost or real life?"_

"_I had a feeling…"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Oni-chan?"_

Hao froze at this. He stared down at his little brother from his bed side. His eyes grew soft. He smiled softly.

"_Oni-chan?"_

"_Yeah Yoh?"_

"_I'm glad you're alive."_

Hao sighed mentally. He really was not expecting this. He originally planned on waiting silently as he watched Yoh slowly die…watch him suffer…

"_After I tried to kill you? After I tried to kill your friends? And Anna?"_

Yoh smiled. Both were still not facing each other. Both were still avoiding each other's gazes. _"You made a mistake that's all. Everyone does. And everyone deserves a second chance."_

_A second chance…_ These words rang through Hao's head.

"_Oni-chan?"_

Hao snapped back to reality and looked at Yoh. _"Yeah?"_

"_I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Please do not remember me as an enemy…"_

"_Never, Yoh." _Hao said sarcastically, smirking. But what he didn't know was inside, these words he had said were hurting him.

"_I am really sorry for what happened to you before. All of your three lives, you've been taught everything that anyone could possibly imagine."_

Hao smirked. Of course. He was Hao Asakura. He knows everything.

"_But also in all your three lives, you were never taught the most important thing."_

This stopped Hao. He frowned slightly. _"And what is that?"_

Yoh smiled weakly. _"You were never taught to love."_

These words hit Hao hard. His eyes widened. No matter how much he wanted to argue back, he couldn't. What Yoh said was true.

"_You hated the humans. You hated them for what they were doing."_

Hao frowned. He was about to protest-

"_You may think you did it for your love of nature. But you didn't. You fought with your hate of humans. Not with your love for nature."_

Hao fell silent. _"You know you are going to die soon..."_

Hao could hear Yoh sigh. _"I know. That's why I was saying all those things. I want you to do me a favor, Oni-chan."_

Hao frowned again. Where was he going with this? _"Yoh…" _he began.

"_Oni-chan, my time is short, I would like you to promise me some things."_ Yoh cut him off.

"_Anything Yoh." _

Yoh nodded. _"Look after Anna for me. Look after my friends. Look after everyone. It was my job as Shaman King to bring peace between shamans and humans alike. But I cannot...finish what I was meant to do… Tell the Great Spirits, I am sorry. Tell Anna, I'm sorry."_

Hao's eyes widened. So this was why Yoh was saying all those things earlier…

"_After I'm gone, look after everyone. You get your second chance now, Hao. This is your second chance to change the world's view upon you. You will be Shaman King. Please, onie-chan. Do this for me. Forget all your hate, and bring out your love. Your love for nature, for peace and harmony."_

"_And what makes you trust me?"_

Yoh smiled sadly. _"Because I do. I trust that you can finish my job for me. For the world."_

Hao did not answer.

"_And Oni-chan, another thing."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Look after Anna for me. Tell her…I am sorry… Tell her that I am sorry for having to do this. And please, take care of her."_

"_Fine. I'll take care of your little Ice Queen" _Hao smirked.

"_Oni-chan…please…"_

Hao turned to find Yoh in a sitting position. Begging him silently with his eyes as tears fell.

"_Don't worry Yoh, I will."_ Hao promised. It was a real promise.

"_Thank you, Oni-chan. Please take care of her. She is so fragile. Please protect her and make her happy."_

"_You know she loves YOU. And if you leave, she might strangle me the first moment she sees me."_

"_That's why I need you to take care of her. I'm afraid, if I go…she'll become cold…and hard…like ice…"_

"_She already IS ice…"_

Yoh shook his head. _"Anna is a rose. Beautiful. But no one can get to her with her thorns. You haven't known Anna like I have. Outside, she may be the harsh Ice Queen, but inside, she is a lonely little girl who has had a bad childhood. She means everything to me. So please, Oni-chan, please."_ Yoh begged again, with tears pouring out.

Hao sighed. _"I already did, Yoh. I promised. And I don't break my promises."_

"_Arigatou, Oni-chan…And one last thing. Promise me, you'll look after yourself as well."_

This request made Hao freeze. _"Of course I will, does it look like I would commit suicide just because you died?"_

Yoh nodded, grinning. _"I meant, look after yourself. Talk to Kaa-san, Tou-san, Baa-san, and Ji-san. Open yourself up to more friends. People will give you a second chance, if you are willing to accept it."_

"_Yeah, and have your family kill me at the mere sight of me."_

"_No, Oni-chan. They'll accept you. And it's _your _family too, you know."_

Hao did not reply.

"_Please Hao. Just these things. Look after everyone. Look after my friends, look after kaasan, tousan, jisan, baasan, look after Anna and yourself."_

Hao took a moment before answering. _"I will…"_

"_Good. Thanks Oni-chan. Goodbye." _ With that, Yoh slid back down into bed and fell asleep. Slowly waiting as death drew nearer.

Hao stood silently as he watched Yoh. A tear trickling down his face. "Don't worry Yoh. I will not be able to look after everyone, your friends, our family, and Anna, but I promise you, someone will."

Then he left.

OOO

"Doctor? Excuse me? Doctor?"

The man turned around. "Yes?"

Hao smiled sadly as he closed his eyes. _"This is for you, Yoh. Yoh, my brother. You were right. About everything. But one thing. You will not leave. I am sorry, Yoh. I am sorry, and I thank you. You have saved me from an eternity of misery. Now it is time _

_for me to return the favor."_

_The spirit of fire appeared in his mind. "Hao-sama…you already gave up one of your-"_

"_I have lived long enough. I hope for my brother to join me. Someday, but not now. His task is not done. His time is not up. His life has not been spent. Untill he is ready, I shall wait for him…in heaven…" _

"I would like to undergo the kidney transplant for Yoh Asakura."

OOO

It's sort of sad…is it not? Now I'm feeling a little sad for Hao! Ok..yeah..this is totally screwed…this wasn't exactly what I planned…read the summary…its so different…HAHAHA! But o well…

YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER WEEK FOR AN UPDATE! LOLZ!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_IMPORTANT: ATTENTION ALL YOH, ANNA, AND/OR HAO FANS!_**

But hey…I found this awesome **SHAMAN KING MUSIC VIDEO** site…there is one called 'Brother, my Brother' it's Hao and Yoh. It's sort of sad…in a way…

There is also a YohxAnna music video! With the tune of 'Butterfly'!

The webmaster/mistress had a banner link thing…but it doesn't work and I don't think I can really post it on here…so…

**www(dot)angelfire(dot)com/anime5/skmtv/**

THIS IS NOT MINE AT ALL! NOT A SINGLE BIT! NOT EVEN ONE LITTLE ITSY BITSY THING! So don't u go suing me for it…I just really loved the songs…

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE visit this! It rox! It is so cute! **


	6. Life And Death

Hello everyone! I was quite impressed…OO Never have I had 120 reviews in 5 chapters…(sigh) such a pity it's gonna end soon.

**RAMBLINGS ON EPISODE 63:** It rocked! Dear Yoh-sama comes back to life! T-T

Yay! And aw…Anna CARES! But I nearly cried when Opacho left Hao..and the sad music played…but my sadness turned to shock when he started to laugh like an evil maniac! (shudders). Freaky…

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **The last and final episode next Saturday will bo aired at 9:30 for MY time zone. Usually, it plays at 10:00, so you should have a good idea! SET YOUR ALARM CLOCKS! FOR THE FINAL SHAMAN KING EPISODE!

And I know all u ppl said in ur reviews to 'NOT KILL HAO'…well…we'll see…

OOOO

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Sick with Fever

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….

**Life and Death**

Just to warn u…this title has nothing to do with this chappie…OO

"Miss Asakura?" A young nurse came in uncertainly.

"…" Anna stared at the floor with her back leaned up against the wall.

"Miss Asakura?" The nurse questioned again.

Anna glared at the person who was speaking. "What do you want!" Her eyes glared icy daggers that pierced the heart, but inside those glares were eyes of hurt, pain, sorrow and fright.

The nurse smiled nervously. "W-We are to notify you of Mr. Asakura's current condition."

Anna's mind clicked as she heard Yoh's name. Could he-? Was he-? How is-? She turned and walked up to the nurse. "And the news is…?" Suspense and horror overtook her. Her senses rendered unconscious.

The nurse winced and smiled again. "It's a miracle, Miss Asakura. Mr. Asakura is so fortunate. He is asleep now, you may visit him if you want."

Anna stood there in total shock and happiness as the nurse walked away smiling.

OOO

_Briinnng…_

"_Yoh wake up!" A voice called._

"_Uh…"_

"_Yoh! Yoh!"_

"_Five more minutes…"_

"_Yoh! Wake up!"_

"_Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm UP!" Yoh called sleepily._

_He reached for his alarm clock to shut it off…then…_

(This was from the anime when Yoh returned from being inside Hao remember? )

Yoh's eyes slowly opened. Everything seemed blurry.

Was he dead? He squeezed his eyes, and wincing as he sat up. "Wha…? Ouch…" He bumped his head on a lamp above him.

"M-Master Yoh!" A teary figure materialized in front of him.

Yoh looked confused for a moment…then smiled. "Hey Amidamaru! Sigh…I guess I'm just like you now, huh?"

The spirit cocked his head to one head in confusement.

Yoh blinked. "I'm dead right?"

The spirit was silent for a moment, then started to sob. "Y-Yoh-dono! Look around you…"

Yoh looked around, then looked even more confused. "How did I…?"

"_My brother, I am sorry I could not fulfill your wishes…only you can now…"_

Yoh's eyes widened. "Hao!" He leaned forward screaming.

Amidamaru stopped sniffling. "N-Nani? Y-yoh-dono, if you are looking at the mirror, that is you, not your brother…"

Yoh sat back down as a tear slowly ran down his cheek. "Why Hao…why?" He softly muttered to himself.

From outside the window, in a tree, sat a ghostly brunette who looked just like the Shaman King smiled sadly.

"In all my three lives, I have never found true happiness. But you, Otouto, showed me the true meaning to life. The one thing that keeps us going, the one thing that continues to linger on our mind, heart and soul, the one thing that is treasured above all else: love. Thank you, Yoh, for you have freed my spirit. Your time is not up, dear Otouto, so live it well, and make everyone proud. I am sorry that we did not get to know eachother well."

He paused and smiled as he saw Yoh's head turn his way.

"I hope we can start all over again, when you join me. But not now. Until then, Yoh, I shall be waiting for you…in the heavens…"

Hao closed his eyes.

"Thank you Yoh. Thank you…my brother…"

He then turned to face the sky, which was bright and colorful. With one last look at his otouto, he floated up to the clouds, knowing the forever happiness awaiting him.

OOO

"Oni-chan…" Yoh slumped down on his bed as tears uncontroablly began to fall. He could've sworn he hear Hao's voice…telling him thank you…and good bye…

Suddenly, the door opened.

Yoh turned to face a young itako, who was on the verge of crying out loud.

"A-Anna?" Yoh cried in disbelief.

"Yoh…" Anna stood at the doorway, too overjoyed for words.

Yoh got out of bed regardless of the pain shooting throughout his body. Then he suddenly winced, causing Anna to run to his side and hold him up.

"Y-Yoh?" Anna asked uncertainly.

The brunette lifted his head to reveal a smile. "Hehe…I'm fine Anna!"

Anna blushed madly as she noticed the position she was in. "I uh….I mean…"

Yoh's eyes softened. "Arigatou….for being there for me, Anna-chan…"

Anna blinked several times. Then a smile soon crept across her face. "Just promise me one thing, Yoh."

Yoh's eyes lit up happily. "Anything, Anna-chan!"

Anna glared at Yoh. Yoh winced, expecting a slap or whatnot. But much to his surprise, she smiled again. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Yoh…" She leaned over and gave planted a small kiss on his nose, making him blush furiously.

After a few seconds, he calmeda little. "A-Alright, Anna-chan."

Anna smiled lightly. He was really back. Her Yoh was really back. And this time, she was never letting go…

"Good."

"And A-Anna-ch-chan?" Yoh stammered, his cheeks turning rosy again.

"Hmm?"

"I…I….A-Ashiteru…" Yoh sighed with relief as he finally said those words.

Anna froze. _"Does he really love me? _Of course he does…_But…_Anna, do you love him? _Yes…_Then what is there stopping you? _I've never…_Anna Kyouyama, you are a baka. Have you not noticed your love? If you didn't love him, you wouldn't have mourned for him when his death was drawing near. If you didn't love him, you wouldn't be here right now. _But…I'm a cold-_Sigh…I think, it is time you lowered your fortress. Time to let someone touch your heart, and love you with everything possible…_But…_Do you love him? _Yes…_Does he love you? _Er..he said…_Then it's settled."

The battle ended with the small voice in the back of her head.

Yoh's color had slowly been rising since he asked the question. "Er…A-Anna? I-I understand..if…you d-don't…i-If you want to cancel-"

His words were silenced by a kiss, this time on the lips.

He aws shocked at first, but he let the fluttering sensation take him away.

Anna broke the kiss. "Baka…" She held back tears.

Yoh was so happy he couldn't smile. Instead, his face drew a blank.

Just then, Amidamaru popped in his head. _Yoh-dono…TAKE HER ALREADY!_

_Huh?_

_Sigh…Yoh-dono you are so clueless…_

Yoh beamed. "Hai…" Then he returned Anna's kiss, plus embracing her in both arms.

Amidamaru stood by, crying waterfalls of tears.

After a while, they broke the kiss again.

SLAAAP!

Yoh looked shocked.

Anna withdrew her hand. "That was for kissing me without my permission."

Yoh blinked while clutching his cheek.

Annd then turned to him, and planted a small kiss on his lips again. "And that, Asakura Yoh, was for kissing me."

Yoh blushed while grinning sheepishly.

"Oh and about your earlier question…" Anna started.

Yoh stiffened. "Ah…hehe…hehe…"

"Ashiteru, Yoh."

"Hehe…eh what?" Yoh looked up stupidely.

"Are you deaf?" Anna glared.

"Ah…arigatou Anna-chan…" Yoh stopped sweating uncontroablly. He sighed with relief.

Anna almost giggled at this. Instead, she just smiled.

"Just don't ever leave me again, Yoh…" Her expression became serious as rested her head against Yoh's chest.

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "I promise, Anna-chan."

Anna nodded sleepily.

Yoh sat down, bringing Anna close to him.

He turned to face the window. He smiled sadly. "Arigatou, Hao….Arigatou…Oni-chan…"

OOO

Ok! NEXT UP IS POOR HAO'S FUNERAL! (Sobs) Poor Hao-sama…

And thank you all you good ppl who review! And even if you didn't review, read!

Don't kill me for killing Hao…it was the only way…

Hao: SHOOT DANG IT! IT WASN'T THE ONLY WAY!

Me: SORRY!

HAo: You really are obsessed with killing me…

Me: WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING YOH!

Hao: Hey…I sacrificed myself in your little story!

Me: Yeah whatever…

OOOO

OK! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER! Although I cabn't blame you if u think this is the end…XD

And wow…120 reviews for 5 chapters…that is my most…I had about 150 for College Life with a total of 17 chapters, and 140 or so for Forbidden Love at right now, chapter 11…OO

I'm improving yay! Love u all!T-T


	7. The New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Sick with Fever

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….

**The New Beginning**

3 Months Later…

The leaves rustled silently as Yoh walked up to the white coffin.

Everyone remained quiet. Everyone was wearing black. (Or white if that is the sign of mourning in your country )

All of Yoh's friends were there. Including his family and Hao's former followers. Athough most people were surprised to find Hao even alive at all, they paid their respects. Keiko was sobbing softly while Opacho and the Hanagumi just stared in disbelief.

Yoh knelt down beside the coffin. Tears streaming down his face. "Oni-chan…" he began.

At this moment, Opacho ran away crying. He had regretted the day he left his master; the day his master needed him the most.

Yoh fought hard to keep the tears from faltering his voice. As soon as he found the courage to speak again, he continued.

"Many of you knew Hao Asakura as the destroyer. The deceiver, the evil one, the one who tried to conquer all." He paused to catch his breath.

No one did so much as cough. Everyone had their eyes on Yoh.

"And I knew that at one point, I too thought he was all that." At this point, Yoh stood up to reveal a sad smile.

"But I was wrong. We were all wrong. He was a simple misunderstood soul. One who got mislead and ended up in a world of hurt. He was actually a kind and caring person. And a good brother…"

By now, even more people began crying.

"A good brother…who sacrificed himself...to save mine…"

Everyone was crying now. Everyone. Even Ren and Lyserg, who had the deepest hatred towards Hao. Both had unsounded tears flowing quietly down their cheeks.

Yoh had turned to face the coffin once more, hands in his pockets. "Oni-chan…I thank you…for what you have done for me…and I'm sorry we never got to knew each other well. The moment we laid our gazes on each other, we hated." He lifted his head and smiled a little. "But when the time comes, Oni-chan, I'm sure we shall meet each other again. But the next time, we won't meet as enemies, but as brothers…"

"Thank you Oni-chan, and good-bye, until next time…" As he finished, he took his hands out of his pockets, to reveal a single hoshi-hana. He studied it for a moment as if reliving precious memories, then slowly laid it gently down on top of the coffin.

(A/N: 'hoshi' means star in Japanese, I asked my mom about it even though she isn't Japanese, and 'hana' is flower. So…it is like 'Star' 'Flower'. It is not real, I made it up. But if it is real, OO cool!)

Everyone stared sadly at the flower. Each knowing what it had represented.

Yoh turned around and started to walk away, his bangs covering his teary eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

He looked up in surprise to see who it was. "A-Anna?"

Anna smiled lightly. "Yoh, it wasn't your fault. Hao's death is not the end, but the beginning. He died for you to live, Yoh. Do you think he would want you to blame yourself and live unhappily?"

Yoh stared as he realized her words. He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Anna…"

Anna nodded and walked off. Yoh just watched as she did so. He turned around and smiled at the single hoshi-hana. "Until next time..Oni0chan…"

From the heavens, a figure smiled. "Yes Otouto…until next time…"

OOO

How many of you thought this was the end? WELL IT'S NOT! There is still a bit more if you wanna read! Last CHAPPIE yes…unless ppl sue me…

OOO

Yoh stared out into the endless night sky. Stargazing. It was what his brother had loved. Yoh closed his eyes and began to sing:

_Brother my brother  
_

_Tell me what are fighting for  
_

_We've got to end this war  
_

_We should love one another  
_

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
_

_This war never began  
_

_We can try  
_

_Brother my brother_

_We face each other from different sides  
_

_The anger burns can't remember why  
_

_It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

_We watch our world fall apart  
_

_Tell me what good is winning  
_

_When you lose your heart_

_Brother my brother  
_

_Tell me what are fighting for  
_

_Isn't life worth so much more  
_

_We should love one another  
_

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
_

_This war never began  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_Brother my brother_

_Yes  
_

_We can try  
_

_Brother my brother  
_

_Yes_

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
_

_And say we'll learn to give love a try  
_

_When matters differ as we seem to be  
_

_There's so much more to me than what you see  
_

_You don't have to be this way  
_

_Think about the consequences  
_

_Turn around and walk away_

_Brother my brother  
_

_Tell me what are fighting for  
_

_Isn't life worth so much more  
_

_We should love one another  
_

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
_

_This war never began  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_Brother my brother_

_Brother my brother  
_

_Tell me what are fighting for  
_

_Isn't life worth so much more  
_

_We should love one another  
_

_Oh, can't we just pretend  
_

_This war never began  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_Brother my brother.._

(THERE IS A MUSIC VIDEO OF THIS IF PPL ARE INTERESTED, IT IS AT THE BOTTOM)

By the time the song ended, the sun was completely gone, and the stars were glowing brightly in the night sky.

The wind blew violently. Yoh shivered slightly.

Just then, he felt something warm over his shoulders. "You know you'll catch a cold doing something as stupid as sitting out here at nighttime with nothing but a T-shirt." A cold voice drawled.

Yoh looked up. He smiled. "You should be careful too, Anata. Now that you stand for two." He grinned sheepishly as he pulled Anna down into his lap.

Anna blushed furiously but allowed Yoh to embrace her tightly.

"You're wearing nothing but a sleeveless dress. You should know better than that." Yoh laughed.

Anna glared. "I'm an itako. I can take the cold."

Yoh sighed. "Yes, but now him." He smiled as he pointed to Anna's belly.

Anna blushed even madder. "Yoh…" She hissed through gritted teeth. But her voice was cut by a sudden chilly breeze. She shivered.

Yoh laughed again. "Haha. So much for an itako, eh Anna?" He teased.

Anna was now fuming. She could probably melt snow if there had been any. "YOH-!"

But Yoh had already trapped her in a tight hug. "Anna you've got to be more careful. I don't want you to get sick."

Anna relaxed. She couldn't help but smile a little. "Alright then…"

Yoh smiled and gave a small nod, then stared up into the starry night again.

Anna frowned and looked up. "Yoh?"

No answer

"YOH!"

"Huh?" Yoh turned around grinning stupidly.

THWAAK

"What were you thinking?"

Yoh shook his head. "Nothing…"

Anna stood up and faced him with angry eyes. Yoh's calmness turned to fear. "N-n-no Anna! P-Please don't hit me!" He immediately shielded his head and closed his eyes.

He expected a blow…only it never came.

He opened his eyes to stare into Anna's eyes. "Huh?"

Anna sighed. "Yoh, I'm your wife, not your torturer. I'm here to help you, Yoh. I know something is troubling you, and I'm here."

Yoh was surprised to hear ANNA saying that. (Who wouldn't? OO)

"Yoh…"

Yoh snapped awake. He sighed. "Ah…it's just…I've been thinking about what you've said….a-about Hao."

"Yoh we've been over this-"

"Yes." He smiled. "And thank you, Anna. You were right. Oni-chan sacrificed himself for my happiness. And well, I'll have to do my best to live up to his sacrifice."

"Yoh…"

"I think you were also right, with the other thing."

Anna frowned slightly.

"Hao's death is not the end, but a new and innocent beginning…" Yoh chuckled and pointed to Anna's belly once more.

Anna smiled softly as she gazed at her still unborn child.

Yoh's eyes softened. "I owe Hao…"

"And I owe him too…" Anna interrupted.

Yoh blinked.

Anna looked up. "…the life of the one whom I love."

Yoh grinned. And instinctively, they both avoided each other's gaze and turned their attention to Anna's belly instead.

"Anna…"

"Hmm?"

Yoh opened his mouth, but closed it. After a moment, he said, "I think we should call him Hana."

Anna frowned. "Hana? But that's a girl's name. And why Hana of all names?"

"Hana resembles beauty and innocence. I want our child to grow up away from the shaman world and live a life of normality. And when the time is right, he may choose whether he would like to become a shaman or not."

Anna paused for a moment, but then gave in. She nodded.

Yoh smiled as he stared into Anna's eyes. "And besides. Hana is a combination of the two most important people in my life."

"Oh?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

Yoh nodded. "You and Ni-san."

"Yoh, he's my son too. Don't you think I have a right in choosing his name?"

Yoh opened his mouth to protest.

"And my choice would be that it's a perfect name." She smiled slyly at Yoh's relieved expression.

Yoh nodded. "Thanks Anna."

Now, both had turned their gaze onto the starlit sky.

"A-anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Ashiteru."

There was a long pause…"Ashiteru, Yoh."

Yoh grinned and then leaned down to Anna's lap. "And ashiteru Hana-chan."

THWAAK

Anna gave a small hmph before getting up to leave. Yoh sat there for a moment. Then he got up and faced the sky. "Arigatou Ni-chan…for everything…"

Then he went inside.

From the heavens above… "You saved my soul, I saved your life. Now we are even, Yoh. And until next time, when the scoreboard is wiped clean, and we start again…as brothers…" Hao smiled…

OOO

SO? Ok? Not too cheesy I hope? I tried to keep Anna's OOCness to a minimum…

And that's it for Sick wit ha Fever…TT…and I know the summary and title doesn't exactly go with what I had originally planne…I know…I got off track…yeah…that's just one more lesson for me!

AND SOME SPECIAL LINKS!

**OOO**

LOOK AT THIS! AILIN DREW SCENES OF HAO-SAMA SACRIFICING HIMSLEF FOR YOH! IT'S CUTE I LOVE IT AILIN!

**ASAKURA HAO'S SACRIFICE:** h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 2 2 4 6 3 9 6 1 /

YAY AILIN!

**OOOO**

And here is the music video.

Once again, it is NOT MINE! NOT MINE AT ALL! I just liked it. And the webmaster/mistress's banner linky thingy does not work.

**SHAMAN KING MUSIC VIDEO (Brother, My Brother: YohxHao (non yaoi)): **

h t t p / w w w . a n g e l f i r e . c o m / a n i m e 5 / s k m t v / b r o t h e r . h t m l

IT IS SAD! Especialy reading after Hao dying…you'll cry I swear…

**A HAPPY HAPPY DAY!**: One of my friends, Catherine, has FINALLY JOINED WHOOPIE! She is chibibunni92! YAY CATHY! I can call you cathy right? She threw an awful fit when I spelled her name Kathy…yeesh…

SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON FROM THAT I KNOW IN SCHOOL! OUT OF AL MY FRIENDS! WHHOOPIE! I'm not alone! Yay Cathy! Ok…crazy now…

And thanks to ALL my reviewers. And if you didn't review, my readers! Normally, I'd type everyone's names out…but I'm afraid of the 'new rule' I don't know the full extent, and stuff. And dinner and hw is calling! And I wanna finish now!

C YA ALL NEXT TIME! I wonder what I should write next? IDEAS WELCOM! YOHXANNA OR HAOXYOH (NON-YAOI)!


	8. Epilogue

Okey..reason I wrote the epilogue is cuz I wanted to ask a few questions, but can't just post a chappie with no story content!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Sick with Fever

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Yoh is sick. He has a fever and he has it BAD. And Anna must take care of him before he gets worse. But during these times together…Yoh and Anna find their love is more than they thought it would be….

**Epilogue**

Hana Asakura, now 19, knelt beside his father's grave, next to his mother. "Okaa-san?" He called. He knew his mother had loved his father very much, and no one else was more affected. He gazed at his mother sympathetically.

Anna, though 36, had lines of tiredness around her eyes. But even so, she looked as beautiful as ever. "Hana!" She smiled a little. "Are you alright?"

Hana nodded, frowning. "Okaa-san, we should head back. It's getting dark." He tried to smile.

Anna stared at him.

Hana frowned confusingly. "Okaa-san?"

Anna sighed and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, Hana. You just look so much like your father…" A tear trickled down her cheek.

Hana felt his shoulders slump. He imnmediately felt bad for reminding his mother of his father. Sometimes, he would just stay at his father's grave and ask repeatedly why he had to leave them. He too felt a tear trickling down his face.

Anna, realizing what she had said, stood up and wiped away Hana's tear "Oh Hana, I didn't mean that. It's not a bad thing. Please, thank you for trying to help me. You truly are Yoh's son. I'm really sorry I'm not as strong…" She began to sob.

Hana hugged his mother. "Okaa-san…it's alright…"

Anna wiped away her tears, smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Hana, why don't you go back, I'll stay here a little while longer."

Hana opened his mouth to protest. He did not want to leave his mother alone, especially not in her condition.

Anna put a finger on his mouth. "Cook dinner, and don't you DARE let the house burn." She glared.

Hana winced a little. "Hai!" He saluted and scurried off.

Anna sighed as she faced to grave. She smiled. "I hope you are happy, Yoh. I know you you are…" She glanced to the grave next to his, and smiled. "He will be joining you soon…"

And with that, she left…

OOO

Hao sat, staring beyond the clouds. He smiled sadly. Even though heaven was so wonderful, it was still not the same without his Otouto. He walked down to a lake, and saw the reflecting of his 16-yr old self. He sighed as he sat down beside the lake.

"Oni-chan?" A voice called.

Hao whirled around. "Y-Yoh?" He choked.

Yoh smiled and nodded. He too was his 16-yr old self.

Hao frowned. "How come you're also 16? Shouldn't you be an old man?"

Yoh laughed. "Oni-chan, you wish! Bet you hoped for it so you I would be older for once, eh? Oni-chan, in heaven, you relive the best moments of your life. For me, it was when I was 16. When you accepted me as a brother, and when Hana was born."

Hao stared. "So you didn't commit suicide?"

Yoh laughed again. "No. I had a promise to keep. And I always keep my promises."

Hao scoffed and smirked. "Glad you did. Glad to know I didn't kill myself for nothing."

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "You make it sound so casual!"

Hao rolled his eyes. "Well, for a moment, I really regretted doing something as stupid as killing myself for you…I wasn't sure if you would kill yourself afterwards anyways…"

YOh shook his head. "Oni-chan, you really have an awful way of hiding your feelings…"

Hao frowned. "About what?"

"That you care." Yoh stated simply.

Hao laughed. "Really? You think I care?"

Yoh stopped. He had a hurt expression. He made the puppy eyes. "You don't?"

Hao blinked. "Kidding, kidding, of course I do- HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST MAKE ME SAY?"

Yoh grinned broadly. "Oh nothing, Oni-chan…" Then he began to run.

Hao's eyes widened. "YOH I SHALL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" He began to chase Yoh.

"AH! GOMEN GOMEN!" Yoh ran around screaming.

Hao, although on the outside was threatening to kill Yoh, was in fact smiling, inside.

His heaven was now complete…because he now had…his Otouto…

OOO

I hope that that didn't ruin my original ending! If it did…TT..tell me, I'll delete it…and you can pretend you never read it!

And yeah…ok…I just wanted to say…THANK YOU EVERYONE SOOO MUCH!

And partial reason for doing this is because ppl wanted continuation…but this is it! NO MORE! Sorry..that's it for Sick With a Fever! I just hafta finish Forbidden Love now..I finally updated it after two weeks!

And I don't care if this counts as 'replying to reviews'

THANKS TO: (Whether you reviewed, or just told me something! Or gave advice… )

Anikario

Anna the Ice Queen Itako

Azimataiji

BabyKaoru-Sama

BrightSmiles

Callista Miralni

Candee

Candidus-lupus-full Moon

CandyBerry

Chibibunni92

Dark midsky

Dementia

Detectiv Cool Angel

Destinyfaith

Devilman666

Distantdreamer

Do'o'rmousey

Evilpunk-panda

FCelcia

Goone

Hannah-asakura

Help (Haha)

Hemila-Rose

Holy Girl

Ireru no Miko

JakeCrusher

Jojo Kyoyama

Karin-yuri

Kawaii gurl-11

Kawaiixkesshou

Kitty-Magic00

Kiva Kyoyama

Ktwesterna

Lady-Azura

Lale who's too lazy to log in (Haha…)

Lexy499

Maiaa

MidnightRosebud

Mika1000

Misunderstoodsoul

N

Notnow

OnEcRaZyGaL

Oversoul331

Pendulumxswing

Petitio Principii

Prozacfairy

Raven2457

Rebel Rose

RenObsesser

Riley-Mayori

Saiyan Prince Shojarallarormaru Goshawn Christorius Rockethen

Sakura-Moonlight

Sam

Sanosukexmegumi

Shadowkero

Shaman-duelist

Skf

Snow-angel-anna

Stargirlwashu

Stingo17

The loyal shaman

THE NEW ZAGNUT

Thoughtlessdreamer(is this same person as distantdreamer? both wer anonymos…XD)

Tochigo

Tone

YohandAnna4ever

Yoshiru (Don't know why I always kill…MUAHAHA!)

Xcrappy1x

OO Reason I always list everyone's names, is cuz

I feel I really SHOULD thank everyone, cuz ppl can easily just read it and not review, and the ppl listed actually took the time to click the blue button below!

I wanted to know everyone who reviewed.

It's a good memory for me at the end of each story

I dared myself to, because usually I'm lazy and this takes effort XD

Don't know y I alphabetized! It looks neater, but also part of my own dare…--

So…WHAT SHOULD MY NEXT STORY BE?

YohxAnna

Yoh and Hao (NON YAOI THOUGH! Brother bonding!)

Hana Asakura

And did ppl check out the picture Ailin drew of Hao's sacrifice? It's on the previous chappie! AND THE MUSIC VIDEO! ALSO PREVIOUS CHAPPIE!

Ok…T-T…bye everyone..and also thnx to you ppl who still read! If I left out ur name, tell me! I was getting irritated I dared myself to list all the names…XD

C YA!


End file.
